


With Pleasure

by beatlechicksteph



Series: Granger-Winchester Adventures [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlechicksteph/pseuds/beatlechicksteph
Summary: Still stuck outside the cabin waiting for Sam to return, Dean asks Hermione to tell him about her time in the war.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Dean Winchester
Series: Granger-Winchester Adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953151
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	With Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Writing Challenge
> 
> Day 12 Prompt: A piece containing only dialogue

“Tell me about the war.”

“Dean…”

“Please. I know you went through some shit, but I don’t know what exactly, and after tonight, with the storms, I just, I want to know.”

“Sam said he gave you the book. Didn’t you read it?”

“I did. But, I have a feeling it glossed over some of the more gory details. Like why you’re always wearing long sleeves, even when it’s hotter than hell outside.”

“.....”

“I’m sorry, I overstepped. I know we don’t get along well all the time, and you like Sam more than you like me--”

“That’s absolutely not true.”

“But...but, I just, I have a feeling what you went through, and I just wanted to commiserate, that’s all.”

“You have no idea what I’ve been through.”

“I was sent to Hell, and I was tortured for the equivalent of forty years.”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah. I sold my soul to save Sam’s life. Instead of the typical ten years, I was given one year. At the end of that year, we couldn’t stop it from happening, and Hell Hounds killed me and took me to Hell. Where I was tortured day and night for forty years. Eventually I finally gave in, and I became a monster, just to survive. It’s not anything I am proud of. 

“Cas, he, uh, he’s the one who saved me. Gripped me tight and pulled me right out. Said my story wasn’t finished. It took me a while to adjust to being back here. Alive again. But I figured it out. However, everytime I hear a dog bark, that’s it. It brings me right back to that moment where I died.

“So, uh, yeah. That’s my story, and I wanted you to hear it. But I don’t want to force you into telling yours if you don’t want to.”

“I was tortured during the war.”

“What?”

“I was tortured during the war. They didn’t put that in the book, because I asked the author not to put it in there. I didn’t want the pitying stares along with the accolades they were showering on us for saving the world. 

“But, near the end of the war, my friends and I were captured because we made a stupid mistake, and even though I hid Harry’s identity, I was pretty recognizeable. And when one of our captors realized we had something she thought was locked away, she sent Ron and Harry to the dungeons, and she kept me for questioning.

“She used this curse on me that feels like you’re being electrocuted. Over and over and over again. And when I still wouldn’t talk, she used a curse knife and carved this into my arm.”

“What does Mudblood mean?”

“Dirty blood. You see, my parents aren’t magical, they’re like you. And I’m an anomaly where I was born magical. There is a sect of Pureblood Wizards who think people like me stole magic, and that’s why I have it. A large part of the war was to try and rid the world of Muggleborn witches and wizards.”

“So, they’re fucking Nazis.”

“Essentially.”

“How did you get away?”

“Well, much like Castiel pulling you out of Hell, a sweet House Elf named Dobby came to our rescue. He was able to save us and get us to safety, and sacrificed his life for it.”

“I’m sorry you went through it, and I just want to say if I ever meet the bitch that did this to you, I’m going to murder her ass.”

“You’re about twenty years too late, she was killed in the final battle.”

“Good.”

“Even though it’s been over twenty years, I still have nightmares occasionally of the torture. It’s why I insist on us getting separate rooms. It’s not because I am a prude or think you guys will do something untoward. I don’t want to worry you if I wake up screaming in the middle of the night.”

“Glinda, I already worry. I worry that Chuck is going to come here any minute and smite you just to hurt me in a way that only hurting Sam would. Hearing you have a nightmare in the middle of the night will at least be a tangible way to reassure myself that you’re okay. It gives me something I can try and solve.”

“Chuck killing me would hurt you as much as it would if he killed Sam?”

“Of course. I thought you knew by now how I felt about you.”

“I’ve had an inkling, but I never thought…”

“Well, I have a hard time expressing my feelings. I tend to push people I care about away, because in my line of work, caring for someone usually means putting a big ol’ bullseye on their backs for my enemies to use against me. And even though I know you can hold your own, and I’ve seen you hold your own many, many times, we’re still up against God. And I just, I know he’s using anything he can to try and force Sam and I to do whatever the fuck it is he wants us to do, and I don’t want him to use you as a chess piece in this fucked up game he’s playing.”

“What’s changed? Why admit this to me now? We haven’t solved the Chuck problem.”

“Because holding you in my arms just now, comforting you through the storm, made me realize the true depth of my feelings for you, and has made me just say ‘fuck it’ to my reservations.”

“Finally.”

“Not quite the reaction I was expecting to me pouring my guts out to you.”

“Fuck, Dean, I’ve been half in love with you almost since we first met. But every time I’ve felt we were getting to a place where I could admit to you how I felt, you were pushing me away. I’ve been waiting for this for a very long time. If I had known all I would need for it to happen is to be locked out of our accommodations, I would have arranged for it to happen a long time ago.”

“Hm, you’re funny.”

“You like it.”

“Don’t you know it.”

“Kiss me.”

“With pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry. A future piece will have some juicy lemons for you ;) I just couldn't add them here, to the dialogue only piece.


End file.
